Sonic Tales: Fabric Havoc
by NightSlayer344
Summary: The world's most expensive fabrics are being mysteriously taken from a big clothing company. Vector and the rest of Team Chaotix have been call to solve this fabric problem, all while Vector has a blind date on the same day of the case. Can Vector crackdown the case and make it to his blind date? The twenty-seventh entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

The day started out on a hot and lazy Friday morning, everyone in the Team Chaotix headquarters was doing some important stuff in the living room of the building.

Ray the Flying Squirrel was jamming and snapping his fingers to some loud music he's listening to on his headphones.

Espio the Chameleon was tuning his beloved banjo strings and played any catchy tune that came to his head to help calm his mind.

Charmy the Bee was playing with some toy monster trucks, making them run over a Amy Rose toy repeatedly as he was having the time of his life doing so as he cheered and laughed when the head of the toy would pop off.

Mighty the Armadillo himself was talking on the phone with Honey the Cat, a cat girl that he has a crush on and happens to be Sonic's sister-friend.

Truly they were all doing something important at the moment.

Who are these wacky characters, you may ask? This gang is known as Team Chaotix, well known for being detectives and causing mischief while on a case. They're kinda the detectives the world deserves, but not the ones it need right now. All of them have good hearts and are willing to help the Blur Blue himself, Sonic the Hedgehog, when he needs it.

Soon came the leader of the gang of detectives, Vector the Crocodile, to the living room who came rushing out of his office door, half dressed up fancy at the moment.

"Quick! I need everybody's attention! This is a detective emergency! Stop whatever you're doing!" Vector shouted at his gang as everybody stopped doing their activities.

Everyone looked at Vector, as Ray took off his headphones and spoke up. "What do you need Vector?" Ray asked, looking at the crocodile.

"I need to know which pair of pants goes with this shirt I'm wearing!" Vector shouted, holding tow pair of pants in his hands.

Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the leader of the gang and he's not wearing any pants at the moment. (Not that he usually does anyway.)

"Seriously you guys! I need help! I got a blind date later tonight and I wanna look HOT!" Vector shouted, explaining his problem.

"Hot date! Yeah yeah yeah!" Everyone chanted, except Espio.

"Both pants look really nice. They both look really expenses." Mighty said, looking at the pants Vector is holding. "I wish I had nice things, but instead I have two fishes. Two expensive fishes." He said sadly.

Espio nodded his head, as he put down his banjo and walked up to the green crocodile, "Look Vector, a woman doesn't care on how a guy is dressed on the first date. Only that you pay attention to her." Espio giving his own dating advice to his leader.

"And how would you know that?" Vector barked, with an unconvinced look.

Espio then put his head down in sadness. "*Sigh*...I don't." Espio said, walking away.

Charmy then flew up to Vector, "Just remember, girls like it when you act like real jerks to them. Works for me all the time." Charmy proudly stated.

"That's a lie, I'm so lonely." Charmy quickly sadly confessed.

Vector quickly ran to Mighty, "Mighty, I need your help!" He said, shaking Mighty uncontrollable.

"Why me?" Mighty wondered as Vector kept shaking him.

"Because you're the only one in Team Chaotix that's in a relationship with somebody! So tell me what to do!" Vector yelled.

Mighty frown at Vector. "Yeah because you and the gang force a date between me and Honey for Valentine's day." He stated.

"But the both of you ended up loving each other at the end." Charmy teased.

Mighty blushed hard and didn't respond as he looked away from the young bee with a frown on his face.

"Aw shoot! You're right Mighty. I'm only a Casanova when I help people with their love life and not mine!" Vector panicked.

"I say, you should blackmail her and force her to go out with you." Ray suggest.

Vector's face turning red in anger at everyone's advice, "Look this is getting me nowhere, I haven't had a date in five years okay! Five years! It's been too long!" Vector shouted at his gang.

"Well Vector who is the lucky lady that's going out with you tonight?" Ray asked.

Vector gave a romantic sigh and looked up at the ceiling in a heavenly state, "My blind date is name Molly. I tell ya, we been speaking to each other on the computer non stop ever since the dating site set us up, saying that me and Molly are 85% compatible with each other."

"I betcha five bucks that Molly will ditch Vector when she sees him." Charmy whisper into Espio's ears.

Just as Vector kept on dreaming about his blind date, the phone of the headquarters started ringing, making the crocodile stop daydreaming.

Ray walked up to the ringing phone and answered it, "Hello, Team Chaotix detective agency. How can we help you?" Ray answered and began writing down something on a piece of paper.

"Yes. Okay. We're on it! We'll meet ya there!" Ray said, as he hang up the phone. "We got a case you guys." Ray cheerfully said to his friends.

"No no no no no." Vector complained. "Of all of the days, why today with my blind date Molly?" Vector whined, stomping on the ground.

"Cheer up Vector, the pay is good from what the client told me." Ray said, trying make Vector feel better.

"That's great! Jobs haven't been showing up recently and we really need the money to pay off next month's rent." Mighty said, smiling at Ray.

"Speaking of the job, who called us and where is the job at?" Espio asked.

"It was some dude, said that his boss wants us to help. The guy told me to meet them in a place called Armstone City." Ray answered.

"Hey isn't that the place where Honey enter that fighting tournament a while back?" Charmy said.

"I wonder who wants business with us at Armstone City?" Espio said, calming to himself.

Mighty glance at Ray, "Ray, did the man in the phone give you the address to where in Armstone City to meet?"

"Sure thing, I wrote down the address on this paper." Ray handing over the paper to Espio.

Vector stood up from the ground and looked at his team mates, "Everyone settle up! We're all going to work on this case together!" Vector said, heading towards the exit of their headquarters.

"Why?" Mighty asked, as he and the rest of the gang gather up.

"The case will be resolved faster if we all work together." Vector stated, putting his hand on the door knob.

"Quick! To the Vector Mobile!" Vector shouted running out the door.

"Yeah!" both Charmy and Ray joined Vector on the run.

Mighty was confused at Vector's word, "But we don't have a vehicle." Mighty said, scratching his head.

"Trust me Mighty, I keep telling Vector that but he won't pay attention to me." Espio said to his armadillo friend, as they both headed out to the exit.

Armstone City

It took Team Chaotix a few hours to get to Armstone City. They manage to get a ride from a truck driver, who was also heading to Armstone City, delivering some shipment. When they arrived at Armstone City, the truck driver drop them off at a park in the city.

Since then, the gang were heading to their case on foot as they admire the beauty of Armstone City. Seeing such things like people riding their cars, bikes, and taxis. People eating inside and outside of restaurants, enjoying their time hanging out with their friends and love ones.

The gang finally manage to reach their destination thanks to a few direction that some of the people told them. When reaching their spot, they saw a large red building with a sign that says "AM2" on top of the front door of the building.

"Well this is the spot." Ray said, looking at the address on his piece of paper.

"Wow, who ever this boss is, must really be rich with money and power." Mighty said, impressed with the tall red building.

Espio put a hand on his chin, "The really question is why would a rich client call for our help. We usually don't get rich clients calling us." He said.

"Who cares! We'll probably get a lot of money if we do the case they're offering us." Charmy said.

"Well then let's hurry up. The sooner we can get the case done. The sooner I can get ready for my blind date later tonight." Vector said, as the rest began to walk to the doors of the building.

The gang stopped dead in their track when a man in a black suit stopped them from proceeding onward to the building.

"Halt! State your name and business here." The man in the black suit said to Vector.

"We're Team Chaotix and we're here because your boss requested our help." Vector said as he and gang nodded.

The man in black looked at his clipboard and nodded back at Vector, "Yes, it seems that you're on the list to meet with the boss. Please come right in." The man said, opening the door for Team Chaotix.

Upon entering the building, the gang were amazed by the decor of the building, having a fancy water fountain and statues. The lady at the front desk was inform by the man in black that Vector and the gang were to meet with their boss. The lady smiled headed towards the gang.

"Please, right this away gentlemen and follow me." The lady said, leading the gang of boys to a elevator. "Take the elevator. It will take you to the top floor where our boss is waiting for arrival."

At this, the gang enter in the elevator one by one and Espio pressed the button that took them to the top floor. While reaching the top floor. The whole gang couldn't help but bob their heads to the catchy elevator music that was playing, even Espio himself was digging it.

The door of the elevator open when they reached the top floor, exited out, and began walking through a red hallway of the building. As they venture forth in the building, they stumble upon another man in black, guarding a large red door with heart shape door knobs.

The man quickly turned his head to look at Team Chaotix heading his way, "I have been told that you have business with our boss." The man in black said.

"Yes, we recieve a call that your boss needs our help." Espio answer.

"Very well, proceed and enter the boss' room. Try not to make a mess." The man said, grabbing the heart shape door knob and open the door as the gang enter in.

When entering the room of the building. The gang were in a big shock by what was in front of them. Sitting on a fancy desk was a human female who was busy doing some paperwork on her work desk and was too busy working to notice Team Chaotix walking in.

What was more shocking is that the human female looked almost exactly like their friend, Honey the Cat, having the same red puffy dress, black pigtails hairstyle, red high heel boots, and red gloves as the their cat friend. The gang were to shock to saying anything until Charmy flew to Mighty and whisper in his ear.

"Dude, this human girl almost looks like your girlfriend, Honey." Charmy whisper to Mighty.

"Wow." Mighty said, seeing the shocking resembles between the human and his crush, Honey the Cat.

"Maybe she's a fan of Honey's dress." Ray assuming about the human girl's outfit. "After all, Honey did became quite famous after the "Fighting Viper" tournament."

Vector step forward and coughed before saying anything, "Hello there ma'am." He said out loud to gain the human woman's attention.

The red dress woman heard Vector's call and lifted her head up and saw the whole gang of Team Chaotix in front of her.

The woman smiled as she let go of her pen that she was using for her paperwork and got up from her desk to greet Vector and the gang.

"Why you must be Team Chaotix, am I right?" She smiled at the group of boys.

"Yes ma'am, we got a call that you need our assistance for a issue you have." Espio said, stepping in.

"Yes I do!" The human girl responded cutely. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm-"

The human girl stopped talking when she laid her eyes on Mighty, who looked weirded out by the human girl's odd look.

"What?" Mighty asked the human girl, "Do I have something on my face?"

The human gasp out really loud, quickly ran to Mighty, and placed her hands on Mighty's shoulder and looked at his eyes with excitement in her eyes.

"Is your name happen to be Mighty the Armadillo!?" She asked excitedly.

Everybody in Team Chaotix looked oddly at both Mighty and the human. What was going on everybody's mind was how does this human girl know about Mighty.

"Y-Yeah?" Mighty responded, feeling a bit creepy by the human girl's look in her eyes. "I'm Mighty the Armadillo."

At Mighty's response, the human girl squeal in delight and jumped in joy cutely. Mighty and the rest were confused on why she was so happy meeting him.

Once the human girl calm down, she looked back at Mighty with an even bigger smile than before, still creeping the armadillo.

"Oh my gosh! You really are here! You're the guy that my sweet little Honey loves! It's so nice to meet you!" She said happily with her face blushing and gave Mighty a quick hug.

Mighty was shocked hearing his crush's name as well as everybody else in Team Chaotix.

"Wait? You know Honey!? Honey the Cat!?" Mighty asked.

"Yeah, I'm her close childhood friend and mentor." The woman said.

"Mentor?" Espio said, shocked by the news.

"Yeah I taught Honey how to fight when she was just a small kitten and I made her red dress that she wears. Me and Honey are childhood friends! We go way back." She said.

"Oh no wonder you have the same dress as Honey's." Charmy said, examining the human girl's dress.

"That's right young bee. My name is Candy! I run this company for I'm the CEO of the Candy Clothing Company. The CCC for short." Candy said, introducing herself. "Please everybody come on in, make yourself at home. We have much to discuss."

Candy went back to her seat and pressed a button on her intercom next to her. Everybody in Team Chaotix found themselves a seat to sit, except Mighty who was stopped by Candy.

"Mighty, wait! I got a special chair for you to sit on." Candy said.

"Special chair?" Mighty said, Confused.

"Bring me the special chair for one of my guest in my office ASAP!" Candy yelled, taking her finger off the button.

Out from Candy's office door, came in two large buff men in suits, carrying a large comfortable massage chair. Mighty was stun when the two large men picked him up with their hands.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" Mighty protested.

Mighty was then placed on the chair softly. Candy giggled seeing the surprise face on Mighty.

"What's going on?!" Mighty asked.

Candy smiled, "Relax, you'll enjoy this." She said as she face one of her guards and gave a command, "Flip the switch."

At this, the man in black turn on a switch on the massage chair and began to vibrate. Mighty was gonna say something, but was at a lost of words as he was lost in the comfort of the massage chair that he kept looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey! How come Mighty gets to sit on a massage chair! Why don't we!" Charmy said, a bit upset.

"Because Mighty makes my little Honey happy. Anybody that makes my little Honey happy in her life gets special treats from me." Candy stated.

"Charmy, calm down. It's not a big deal anyway. Let Mighty have his fun." Ray said, trying to calm down the young bee.

"Yes, besides, we're here for a job. Not for a vacation." Vector said. "Still, I wish I had a massage chair to sit on."

Espio looked at Candy. "Speaking of the job. How is it that a rich billionaire such as yourself know us?" He asked.

"Why, by Honey of course." Candy said, as stood up from her desk and looked at each member of Team Chaotix. "When Honey was here in Armstone City for the Fighting Viper tournament. She told me all about you guys, especially Mighty since she talks a lot about him." She said, looking at the relaxed armadillo.

"Honey said you guys are the perfect group of detectives to solve any case or problems. She recommended me to you guys if I need help." Candy said, with a beaming smile.

"Honey also told me you guys are always in debt of paying rent of your headquarter. Is she right?" Candy asked.

"Well, Honey is right on that." Espio answered, shamefully

"Sweet, Honey put in a good word for us." Ray said, thanking the yellow cat.

"Great! Let's get down to business, miss…." Vector was interrupted by Candy.

"Oh please, you can call me Candy. I really don't like all that formal stuff." Candy smiled. "I have yet to get the rest of your names besides Mighty's of course."

Everybody except Mighty, who was too relax to even talk, nodded their heads as they properly introduce themselves to Honey's childhood friend.

"I'm Vector!"

"I'm Espio."

"I'm Charmy!"

"And I'm Ray!"

Vector shot a cocky smile, "We are Team Chaotix and the leader of the group."

Candy clapped her hand, "Wonderful! Now then, let's discuss your job for me as well as your payment." She said, sitting back to her desk.

"What's the issue?" Espio said, curious about the job.

"Please Espio, let me do the talking here." Vector said to the chameleon, who just rolled his eyes at him. "What's the issue, Candy?"

"Recently, I have ordered the four most expensive and best fabric from different parts of the world." Candy said, laying out a list for Team Chaotix to scan through.

"The first being the vucana wool, wool of a vucana sheep from Peru." Candy said, showing a picture of a vucana sheep on a small tablet of hers to the gang.

"Wow, this sheep must be famous from where he's from." Ray said.

"I bet this sheep must attract all the women at his home if they use his wool. Probably more than Vector." Charmy teased.

'Why you!" Vector angry, as he tried to reach for the young bee.

"Okay that's enough. Back off Vector." Espio said, holding back the crocodile from killing the young bee.

Candy just let a small laugh at the goofiness of the group of detectives.

"The second is silk." Candy said.

"Silk? How is silk expensive?" Ray asked.

"Not just any silk. Mulberry silk, it's the finest silk that exist in the world." Candy inform as she took out a small example of a sheet made of mulberry silk on her desk. "Touch it, it's the most softest thing you'll ever feel."

Everybody but Mighty took off one of their glove hands and felt the sheet made of mulberry silk. All of them felt the softness of the sheet as they ran their fingers through it. Charmy didn't want to let go of the silk for he became addicted to the softness, but was quickly swiped away from him by Candy.

"Sorry little bee, but that's the only sample of mulberry silk that I have left." Candy teased, putting away.

"Aw man, I was really enjoying feeling that." Said Charmy in a sad tone.

The next thing is fur from the most excotic animals." Candy said, taking out a fur scarf made that came from a leopard and wrapped it around her neck..

"Fur? As in fur from people like us? You take their fur away." Ray asked, giving a bit of worried face.

Candy giggle at Ray's worried face, "Don't worry Ray. I don't take these fur by force. The fur that comes from the animal happily volunteer to sell me their fur for my company. There is no harm to those animals." She said.

Ray sigh happily, "Phew, okay. That's good to know." He said, happy by the news.

"Finally there's linen. Linen is a preferred fabric because it is moth resistant, light and dry easily." Candy said.

"That's gotta be some fabric if it's moth resistant and I know a few moth kids at my school. There always so gloomy, dull, and wear nothing but black clothing." Charmy said.

"For the past few weeks. These expensive fabric have been going missing and from their shipment. Somebody or something is taking them away from me. I need these fabrics in order to make my latest fashion design." Candy faced Team Chaotix.

"That's where you guys come in. I need you to find out who or what is causing all this and put a stop to it. Do you guys accept the job?" She said.

"We accept the job." Espio agree.

"Do you have any leadings to where we may start from." Vector said.

Candy nodded, "Luckily for you guys I order a new shipment of new fabric. Only this time this shipment won't contain any fabric. It will contain you guys instead."

"I see, so you want us to do the old Trojan horse trick to infiltrate who's taking the fabric." Espio said.

"That's right, but you guys need to head to Central City first. That's where the shipment first comes from before coming here to Armstone City." Candy said. "Once you stop these fabric stealing thieves. You will be awarded for your job handsomely."

"How much money are we talking here?" Vector said, shooting a smirk.

Candy shot her own smirk at Vector and randomly pulled a large bag of money on her desk for Vector and the gang to witness themselves.

"Voila!" Candy yelled proudly.

"Woah!" Everybody in Team Chaotix shouted, amazed by the amount of cash that lay in front of them in glory.

"It think this is enough to get you all motivated to get the job done." Candy said, with a sly smirk.

"Consider the job done. Just leave the rest to us." Vector said, proudly.

"I have a shipment team waiting to put you guys in a cargo of fabric over at Central City. I'll have one of my limousine drivers take you guys there. It is a 30 minute drive after all." Candy said, picking up her office phone.

"We won't fail you Candy. We'll get the job done, no sweat." Ray gave a thumbs up to the fashion designer.

Candy smiled, "A limousine driver should be waiting for you guys outside the building."

"We're on our way. Don't worry, we'll stop whoever is taking your fabrics." Espio said.

"Yeah, especially since I could buy a large amount of honey with that money." Charmy said.

"Mighty, did you get every word on what we just said?" Ray asked the relaxed armadillo.

"Oh yeahhh." Mighty said, in a chill tone.

"Okay that's enough time on the massage chair. We got a job to do." Vector said, picking the less stress armadillo off from the massage chair. "Quick! To the Vector mobile!" He shouted as he ran out the door while carrying Mighty on his shoulder.

"He's seems to be in a hurry to get the job done." Candy scratched her head.

"Pardon his behavior, but Vector has a blind date later tonight. He hasn't had a date in five years you see." Ray gave Candy some info about Vector's love life.

"Oh I see, don't wanna make him late for his date then. You should get going now." Candy said.

"It's rare that Vector got a date for it seems like women hate him." Charmy stated.

"Why do women hate him?" Candy asked.

Ray nodded his head, "I don't know, they just do. They just do." He said, as he and everybody began to leave.

Candy waved goodbye, "Good luck you guys and come back safe with the fabric problem solved. Especially you Mighty! I hate to tell Honey that something bad happen to her future husband!" She said to the armadillo as everybody began to leave her office to do their job.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A Few Okay Hours Later

The gang have been locked in a large cargo box together with a few small holes to give them air to breathe. The cargo that the gang were in inside of a large moving truck, driving at steady pace on a dirt heading back to Armstone City to deliver the shipment of Candy's fabric.

The person who was driving the truck was part of Candy's shipment team, who was casually whistling a song about the life of a trucker on the road.

Team Chaotix weren't liking the idea of being inside a cargo together for there wasn't enough room for them to move their bodies freely as they struggle to have movement of their body.

Everybody was wishing that they were back in Candy's limousine they took to get to Central City, for it was nice and had plenty of fresh air and space for them.

"Man would I give to be back in Candy's limousine right now." Mighty said, struggling to move his arm.

Ray nodded at his armadillo brother, "You said it. I miss eating those delicious strawberry cheesecake that she had in those small fridge of her limousine." Ray said, thinking back to those tasty treats.

"Are we there yet?" Charmy whined, "I wanna get out of this stupid box."

"Just be patient Charmy, we can get out of this box once we know who or what is taking Candy's storage." Vector said.

"Also I wish that the stupid truck driver would stop whistling that stupid song." Espio said, upset. "He's been whistling that song since he started driving."

Back with the truck driver, who was still whistling his song, suddenly stopped driving when he notice a strange object the middle of the dirt road when looking ahead of him on the road.

When the trucker stopped his truck, he exited out his truck and grew curious to what the strange object was. The trucker walked up to it closely and saw it was a large glowing ball of light.

The trucker picked up the glowing ball with his hands, fascinated by the object for it gave a nice warm feeling when looking at it.

As the trucker drew his face closer to the ball. The glowing ball suddenly exploded in his hand and unleashed sleeping gas, knocking the man out cold and into a deep slumber.

Out from some bushes on the side of the dirt road came two large hairy muscular figures with a few more heading to the storage room where Vector and the others were hiding.

"Once we get all of the fabric from the truck, put the man back into the truck. He'll think that he took a pit stop and went for a nap." Said the dark hairy figure to his partner.

The other dark figure nodded and proceed to go to the back of the truck. One of the dark figures spat out a some weird green acid from their mouth to melt off the lock from the storage door.

"Now take the fabric quick, before any eye witness come by." Said one of the hairy figures.

Two other large hairy figures enter the storage room and picked up the cargo that Vector and the others were in.

"Wow this has to be the heaviest box of fabric. It must a lot of fabric if it's this heavy." Said the mysterious figure.

"Then surely our Queen would be happy to hear that we go more fabric her and our people." Said the other figure as she and his partner carried out Team Chaotix, who were listening to every word the mysterious figures were saying.

"Should we jump out and stop these guys taking the fabric, right now?" Ray silently asked his friends.

"Not yet, if we are gonna stop whoever is taking Candy's fabric. We need to find the source where they are taking the fabric and stop them there." Espio said.

"I wonder who's this Queen that one of them mention just now." Mighty wonder.

"Whoever is this Queen is? She's the one that's taking Candy's fabric and making me work on the day of my blind date." Vector said. "We'll put this Queen behind bars."

Another Okay Hour Later

After an hour of being carried by two mysterious figures. Vector and the gang were put in a room full with other cargos full with Candy's fabric.

When the last figure left the room of fabric, it was Team Chaotix's chance to burst out of the cargo once it was clear.

"Ahhhhh! Fresh air!" Charmy yelled, when he flew out of the cargo.

Vector quickly grabbed Charmy and put a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Charmy, pipe down. They could have heard of us." Vector said.

Charmy let out a sweat drop in embarrassment, "Opps, sorry." He said.

"Where are we?" Ray asked, looking around the room he and the others are in.

"I believe we're in some warehouse." Espio said, scanning the room.

"Why are Candy's fabric being taken to a warehouse?" Mighty asked, looking at other cargos of fabric.

"I don't know, but we'll find out once we get out of this storage room." Vector said, as he and his team headed to the exit door of the storage room.

"Oh crud, the door has a lock." Charmy said, looking at the door lock.

Mighty shot out a cocky grin and cracked his knuckles as he walked towards the lock door.

"Lock door? No problem, let me take care of this." Mighty said.

The armadillo gently grabbed a hold of the door lock and easily ripped off the lock, without struggling.

"Nice job, Mighty. Your strength always comes in handy when we need it." Vector giving a pat on the armadillo's shoulder.

"They don't call me Mighty for nothing you know." Mighty said, with a sly smile.

Espio slowly open the door and took a quick scan of the area left and right. He nodded once the coast is clear.

"Alright, nobody is around. It's safe to exit." Espio confirm.

"Right, Espio you lead. You're invisible skill will can in handy." Vector said.

Espio nodded as he took the lead and everybody exited out the storage room quietly. When everybody was outside. They found themselves in a old abandoned pier that looked deserted for many years. They knew it was abandoned because there was a lot of trash on the floor and the buildings around the area looked old and rotten.

The most weird thing about the abandoned pier was there was many lamp post present under the almost darken blue sky, all of which were shape like lanterns and were all glowing brightly that almost blinded Team Chaotix's vision.

"For a abandoned pier, this place sure is bright." Ray said, cover his eyes a bit with his hand.

"Yeah, those lamp post are giving me a warm and fuzzy feeling. I kinda want to fly next to it and looked at it closer. " Charmy said, smiling at the lamp post above him.

"Oh no!" Vector yelled.

Everybody looked at the green crocodile, "What? What is Vector?" Espio responded quickly.

"My blind date starts in a few hour!" Vector panic, making everybody facepalm.

"Vector you can worry about your blind date later. We got a job to do right now." Espio said, gritting his teeth at his leader.

"Right, let's go. For the sake of me of getting any chicks in life." Vector said.

With Espio taking the lead, they trek carefully through the pier. Every time they came across a corner of a building at the pier, Espio would turn invisible to make sure nobody was heading their way.

What was odd was that Team Chaotix found scraps of torn fabric on the floor as they venture on. This made the gang curious as Ray picked up one of the torn fabric and examine it with his own eyes.

"Why are you picking up that torn fabric, buddy?" Mighty asked, as he and the others looked at the Flying Squirrel.

"Because Mighty, this fabric weren't torn apart." Ray said, keeping his eyes on the fabric.

"What do you mean?" Charmy asked.

Ray show off the fabric to the gang, "Look carefully and tell me what you see." Said Ray, still holding up the fabric.

The gang looked at the fabric in Ray's hand and were shock to see bite marks and scratch marks on the expensive fabric.

"Bite marks? On fabric?" Vector said.

"Why would anyone eat these fabrics!" Mighty scratched his head.

"Wow Ray, good eye." Charmy impressed by Ray's eye vision.

"Thanks Charmy." Ray smiled at the young bee. "Someone is eating these fabrics, but what is?" He rubbed his chin.

"Guys?" Espio spoke up, trying to gain his team's attention.

"What's up, Espio?" Mighty asked.

"I see some smoke burning up in that direction." The chameleon pointed out.

"I wonder what's happening over there?" Charmy said, curious.

"It might lead us to the people who are stealing Candy's fabric." Vector said, as he and the others went to the source of the smoke.

When they got closer to where the smoke was coming from, their destination was blocked by a large barricade of cargo shipments, forcing the gang to climb the mountain of cargo, except Charmy, who just flew to the top.

Once they got to the top of the cargos, everybody was shocked to see what stood in front on the overview below them.

In front of the gang was a army anthropomorphic moth creatures below the ground level. The gang watch carefully as they examine the group of moth creatures eating and devouring Candy's fabrics as they open the crates and cargo containing more of Candy's fabric.

The group of moth people would spit out their green acid on the fabric, making it more easy to eat the fabric with their teeth. The moth people were large, gray/black, and fuzzy with hair on their body.

Vector and the others would carefully duck their heads as some of the moth people would fly over the barricade of cargo that Team Chaotix were hiding on. There was also a large bonfire where some moth creatures had some of the fabric on a stick and cooking them over the bonfire like marshmallows on a stick.

"Moths?" Ray said, surprise by the outcome.

"Of course, moths love to eat fabric. There the ones stealing all of Candy's fabric." Espio scanning the area.

"Look over there, looks like someone is coming." Mighty pointed out as the gang looked over to where he was pointing at and watch a event unfold.

One of the moths creature went up to a stage like place in front of the army if moths, who were still eating Candy's expensive fabric.

The moth creature whistle out loud to gain attention of his moth comrades.

"Everybody, prepare yourself, for our Queen is ready to make her grand entrance." Said the moth, on the stage.

When the army of moths finally stopped their activities, a large shape sphere lamp appear above everybody. The light ball was being carried by two other moth soldier with a long rope on the top. All of the moths began to chant in some weird language that nobody knew as they clapped and looked at the giant light ball.

Vector and the others could see a female shape silhouette inside in the light ball. The body of the female silhouette was curvy and was getting ready to burst open as the light ball began to shake.

The light ball bursted open with confetti and out came a young beautiful female anthropomorphic moth in her glory as she flew in the night sky and let out glitter like substance below the other moths. Vector and the gang assume this was moth's leader and queen as they watch female moth fly gracefully in the sky, performing in front of her soldiers.

When the female moth finally stopped flying, she flew down to the ground level and sat on a throne like seat, before giving a bow to her men who were clapping, whistling, and chanting for her.

"Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!" Chanted the other moths as they pump their fist in the air.

"Everybody, is sure a great day to be alive and a moth." The Queen of the moth said. "It's has been a year since our last queen died in her ruling and I took up her mantle."

"For the past few weeks, we been successful in gathering the best food for everybody here. Those shipment of fabrics are just what we needed to eat and keep us going for the future." Queen Moth said.

Vector and the gang looked carefully at the queen as they watched and listen to every word of the what she had to say.

"So that's the queen huh? She's kinda hot for a moth." Vector said, checking out the female moth.

"Oh no, Vector is falling in love with a evil queen." Ray said, in a panic tone.

Espio snapped his fingers in front of the crocodile's face, "Vector, we need to come up with a plan to stop this queen of theirs from taking Candy's fabric." He said.

"Oh right, the job." Vector blushed in embarrassment

Before the group could huddle up together and think of a plan. Some leftover glitter from Queen moth's performance earlier landed on Charmy's nose, making him want to sneeze.

"A...A….Achooo!" Charmy sneezed out loud.

Charmy's sneeze was heard from Queen Moth's ears, knowing full well that the sneeze sounded childish and there was no one in her crowd that had the sound of a child.

"Who goes there?!' She yelled, "Who dares sneezes during my speech?"

Every moth in the crowd got their wings ready to flap and went in a defense position, for their ready to protect their queen from the threat.

Everybody in Team Chaotix looked down at Charmy and gave him a mean glare. Charmy looked at his friends with a nervous smile and shrugged his shoulders nervously at them.

"Nice way to make us lose our cover, Charmy." Vector said, ready to slap the back of the bee's head.

"I didn't think she'll be able to hear me from here." Charmy said.

"I say show yourself! I'll have my men come after you!" Queen Moth yelled.

"She's gotta have some big lungs if she can yell that loud." Mighty said, impressed by the power of the queen's voice.

Espio sighed sadly, "Well, there's no point of hiding now. Not with a army of moths searching for us. We gotta show ourselves or else." He said.

Vector, Espio, Mighty, and Ray jumped off from the cargo mountain while Charmy simply flew down next to them.

The army of moths backed away to make room for the group of detectives as they reached down to the ground.

"I demand to know who you people are at once!" Queen Moth demanded.

"We're Team Chaotix and we're here to stop you!" Vector said in a heroic tone and pointed at the queen himself.

"Really? Stop me from what, if you don't mind me asking?" She said with a smirk.

"To stop you from taking and eating Candy's fabric that you been stealing from her." Mighty said, stepping forwards.

"Yeah, not cool bro." Charmy said, "I'm missing my favorite tv show because of you."

Queen Moth just laughed at Team Chaotix, thinking that they can stop her.

"Oh so you figured it out, huh? I've been the one ordering my army to steal those fabrics from that filthy rich fashion designer." She said, getting up from her seat.

Queen Moth stepped forwards to a large cargo and open it up, revealing to have fresh supplies of fabrics that Candy order.

"Are these the fabrics of which you speak?" She said in a taunting tone as she waved the fabric in the air like a flag. "If want these fabrics, you're gonna have to go through my army of moths."

With that being said, the army of moths started to get close to Team Chaotix, ready to beat them down. Team Chaotix weren't afraid however by the number of moths surrounding them, knowing they got each other's back and can overcome any odds together.

Mighty was jabbing his fist to his palm, ready to take action with all of his might and strength. Espio was in his ninja position and was ready to shoot his ninja stars. Ray was ready to use his air slashes, planning to take on some of the army of moths in the sky. Charmy was a little scared for he was just gonna bob and weave every attack thrown at him, thanks to the speed of his bee wings.

Vector let out cocky smile and played some music on his expensive headphones, "Okay you guys." Vector said, putting his headphones on his ears.

"Let's get to work."

The army of moth dashed towards Team Chaotix and started their intense battle. Ray quickly jumped in the air with a small group of moths coming after him, having themselves a air fight. Mighty curled himself into an armor ball and charged his version of the spin dash and dash through a group of moths and use his strength to carry and throw heavy objects at his enemies.

Charmy was hovering in the air bobbing and weaving all the attacks, making his attacker foolishly attack one another to make them look like fools. Espio would use his ninja skills to the test as he would disappear and reappear for a surprise attack, while shooting his ninja stars to those who tried to attack him from behind.

Vector was going all out as he fought like a wild crocodile out for blood and meat, all while he was listening to hard rock music on his headphones. Vector would use his hands to slam down his enemies and use the strength of his jaws to pick up his enemies and throw them against the wall or their friends.

The army of moth would use their deadly weapons against Vector and the other, which was the green acid attack that they use help to eat their fabric food. One touch of the green acid was sure to leave a bad sizzling mark, for when a green acid attack touch the ground floor would melt off the face of the earth.

It was an intense battle between Team Chaotix and the army of moths. As the battle went on for what seems like forever as more moth soldiers kept coming. Vector found an opening leading to the queen of the moths. Wasting no time, Vector charged in as he shoving and pushing a group of moths that tried to block him from their queen.

The green crocodile pushed away the last soldiers and manage to make it on the stage where Queen Moth and Vector are having a stare down. Vector thought it would be appropriate if both leaders face to face with each other. The two continued stare down at each other as Vector took off his headphones and stopped his music.

Queen Moth smiled and laughed at Vector, "I'm impress, you and your team have much more going than I thought. Not even my men could have prevented you from coming here."

"It's over Queeny, soon your gonna run out of soldiers to use. My friends could fight for days if they wanted to." Vector lied, so he and his friends could sound terrifying to mess with.

"I like to see them try. Come at me, I want to take you on myself." She said.

Vector and the Queen started running towards and tackle each other down to ground as they grabbed both of their throats. Both were breathing heavily, but the both of them weren't ready to pass out. The Queen was on top of Vector as she was choking him.

The queen looked down at Vector with angry eyes and said something to him in a very upsetting tone, "It's because of you and your stupid friends. I'm missing a important meeting with somebody and to use those fabric to make a dress for myself." She said, angrily.

Vector shot back his own mean glare, "Well it's because of you, I'm missing my blind date with Molly!" Vector yelled.

"What!?" Queen Moth yelled.

Queen moth's eyes widen big hearing what Vector just said as she quickly let go of Vector's throat.

"You have a blind date with Molly. As in Username "QueenMothraLuver50"." She said.

Vector was surprised by what the female moth said, "Yeah, how do you know that?" Vector asked.

"Because I'm Molly!" She said, "I assume your username is "ComputerFinder05"."

Vector was stunned once again, "If you're Molly, then that means…."

"You're my blind date!" Both Vector and Molly yelled at the same time.

Hearing this, Team Chaotix and the army of moths stopped fighting with each other.

"WHAT?!" Team Chaotix yelled.

"WHAT?!" The moth army yelled together.

"What a twist! " said one of the moth soldiers.

The Next Not-So-Okay Day at Armstone City

"Wow! What a twist!" Candy said, eating a delicious cinnamon twist from her plate. "These twist are delicious!"

Team Chaotix were back in Candy's office after solving the whole fabric problem the day before. Vector and the gang manage to put Molly and her army behind bars when help from the cops came by when they saw the massive smoke coming from the pier.

"Would you guys care for a twist? They're full of surprises." Candy said, taking another bite of her twist.

"No thanks, we're just here to tell you that we solve your fabric problem." Espio said.

"Goodie! Now I can finally start my fashion designs with the fabric I need." Candy clapped her hand.

"It turns out that a group of moths have been stealing and eating your fabric." Mighty said.

"Moths huh? Never expected moths stealing my fabric." Candy said.

The female fashion designer then looked over at Vector, who was quietly weeping and covering his eyes with hands.

"What's wrong with Vector? Why is he down on the dumps?" Candy asked.

Ray walked up to Vector and put a hand his shoulder, trying to comfort his leader, "Well it just so happen that the leader of the group of moths was a female and was Vector's blind date." Ray said.

"Yeah, who knew?" Charmy shrugged.

"Really?!" Candy said, surprise. "I hate it when that sorta thing happens."

Vector then bursted out crying, "Bwahahaha!" He cried, "Somebody hold me!" He said as he grabbed a hold of Ray tightly.

Ray just awkwardly looked at his friends and did nothing as Vector cried on his shoulder.

Candy rubbed the back, feeling a bit uncomfortable that Vector's tears of sadness was getting her carpet wet and soggy. Candy then thought of an idea.

"I know what will cheer Vector up." Candy said, reaching down to her desk. "Your payment."

Candy pulled out her large bag of money that she promise that reward Team Chaotix with. Everybody but Vector were once again outstanded by the amount of money. Charmy grabbed a stack of hundred dollar bills and waved it in front of Vector's face.

"Look Vector! Money! You love money don't ya! Money makes everybody happy! It sure makes me happy when use it to buy jars of honey." Charmy said.

Vector looked at both Charmy and the stack of money on the bee's hand. Only to go back crying like before but much worse.

"No, not even money can fill the emptiness of my broken heart." Vector cried out loud.

"Woah! That's deep, man." Ray said, surprise by Vector's words.

"He really must like that moth girl if he's this heart broken." Mighty rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I need him to stop. He's gonna flood my office with his tears." Candy said, giving a mean cute pouty face.

"But what can we do?" Espio asked.

Candy rubbed her chin and gain an idea for the crocodile to stop with his tears.

"I have an idea! It's a good thing I have some power here in Armstone City." Candy slamming her fist on the palm of her hand.

A Pretty Okay Hour Later

"Hahahaha that's hilarious!" Vector laughed. The green crocodile signed happily as he held a phone next to his ear.

"It's so nice to finally talk to you in person and in peace, Molly." Vector said, happily.

Across from Vector was his blind date, Molly the Moth, who was behind a large glass window and wore an orange prison suit, for the two were at a prison call center and having their date together.

"Yeah, same here. It's so nice talking to you in peace. I'm enjoying our date together, even though it's not what we both expected to be like." Molly said, as she chuckled on her side of the phone

The two laughed as they continued their talk together, loving every moment of their date. Behind Vector was Candy and the rest of Team Chaotix, who were happy that their leader was on a date with somebody as they watch.

"Well that solves Vector's love problem." Ray proudly said, with his hands on his hips.

"Aw they look so cute talking to each with the glass window between them." Candy said, in a romantic state.

"Well it looks like everything worked out in the end. We solved the fabric problem and Vector gets to have his date." Mighty nodded and smiled.

Everybody went silent for a moment as they watch Vector talk to Molly non stop. Charmy then spoke up to the gang.

"So how long do you think this relationship will last?" Charmy asked.

"I give it about three weeks, at least until Vector learns that female moths can lay up to fifty eggs and break up with Molly." Espio said, as he and everybody kept their happy smiles.

Candy stretched her arms, "Anyways, who's up for some lunch? Looks like Vector is gonna be busy for a while, so why not eat. I'm buying." She said.

Everybody nodded their head as t the fashion designer band made the way out of the prison call center. Candy stopped walking and quietly called out for Mighty.

"Hey Mighty, can I have a word with you." Candy called out.

Mighty stopped walking and headed towards Candy, wondering what the human girl wants from him.

"What's up?" He asked.

Candy looked over left and right to make sure nobody was looking at them. She then pulled out a large stack of money and handed it over to Mighty causing him to be confused by the woman's action.

"Here's a little extra dough for you. Use it whenever you're going out my little Honey. Make sure you buy her the best things and keep her happy for me, okay. Honey really loves you, ya know." Candy said, giving a small wink.

Mighty smiled, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Honey is the most happiest girl to be alive." He said, giving a determine nod.

Candy giggled, "That's what I want to hear, now come on. Let's eat till we can't eat anymore." Candy said, as she and Mighty quickly caught up with the others, leaving behind Vector with his blind date Molly, who will probably break up in a couple weeks.

The End.

 **(A/N): Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story. I just want to say that it's gonna be a while before the next Sonic Tales and Pokemon Tales story to be publish for both series will put in a pause. What's causing this "pause" you may wonder? It's simple really, Pokemon Sun and Moon just came out and I can't stop playing it. I've been spending many hours on that game to do any work on both my series or anything else. (And life itself.) Until I done everything in Pokemon Sun and Moon, I won't be able to work on the next Sonic Tales and Pokemon Tales. Sorry you guys, whenever a new Pokemon game comes out, I can't playing. I hope you guys you understand. Don't worry though, I'll be back when I'm done and I'll say this now. The next big Sonic Tales entry will involve Team Chaotix, Sonic, Tiara, Honey, Shadow, and Rouge in a mysterious story causing them to work together, so that's something to look forward.**

 **Now then, I'm out. I gotta head back to Alola region beats some trials and create the best team like no one ever made.**

 **Catch ya later!**


End file.
